This invention relates to a new and improved needle guard, and the assembly of a guard with a syring needle, I.V. needle, and the like designed to protect against needle stick injuries.
Problems concerning accidental needle sticks are of immediate and increasing concern since they can casue infection such as hepatitis and the AIDS virus.
One type of assembly which provides a needle and guard to prevent these types of injuries is sold by ICU Medical, Inc. However, that particular device requires an extra length of needle and employs a complicated piece of injection molded plastic as the needle guard.
It would be preferred to provide a guard for a needle and assembly thereof, which requires a shorter needle than the ICU device, and having a length which is customarily used for its purpose.
Also, it would be desireable to use fewer and simpler injection molded plastic components for the needle guard. This would of course reduce the cost and enable the device to be handled easier. In addition, if the needle guard could itself be used during operation of the device, this would be an added benefit.
Furthermore, a needle guard, needle and assembly therefor is desired which can be employed with syringes having either a plain tapered or threaded hub; this reduces inventory requirements.
Finally, a locking guard, needle and assembly is desired which provides a double lock effect, which naturally improves the safety features of the device.